


Ignorance Could've Been Bliss

by RamenNoodleDream



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Anko Family (Hetalia), M/M, Whale Brothers, and den and nor his parents, but with a really sad ending, ice but as a really little kid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 16:34:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11740920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RamenNoodleDream/pseuds/RamenNoodleDream
Summary: Eleven year old Emil lives comfortably with his two fathers, Lukas and Mathias. However, when an innocent sense curiosity overcomes him one day, that may all change for the family of three.





	Ignorance Could've Been Bliss

The smell of eggs and bacon strips soothingly sizzling against the pan wafted through out the house. It eventually summoned one of the members of the Kohler household, one loud and overly excitable Dane who had yet to even bother with his unmanageable hair yet. Mathias had decided that the incredibly alluring smell of the breakfast being cooked was more of a priority at the moment. 

Silently, Mathias stepped onto the cold tiles as he sneaked behind the man at work over the stove, sliding his arms around his waist. The unexpected hug jolted the other, but the feel of soft lips pressing against his pale neck calmed him.

“Morning, Lukas.” Mathias cooed to him, pulling Lukas closer against his body while allowing him to continue his cooking.

“I already told you, stop sneaking up on me in the morning, or I will fling hot bacon grease at you.” Lukas chastised the other, not bothering to turn to set his gaze on the other. 

“So loving.” Mathias chuckled, leaning himself down to rest his chin on the blond’s shoulder as he thumbed over the wedding ring around his finger. “I should get you your coffee, yeah? It’ll make you want to murder me less.”

Lukas shook his head, nodding towards an almost empty mug resting to his right. “Do you really think I would be tolerating you this much if I hadn’t already had a cup?” Now, Lukas had turned his head to face his lover, taking in his goofy smile and sleepy eyes. His heart jumped as he remembered just why he loved this dummy. “Shave your stubble. It’s scratchy as all hell.”

“Aww, you don’t like it?” Mathias whined, rubbing his chin against the other’s skin, forcing Lukas’ body to bristle in response. “It didn’t seem to bother you too much last night…” Mathias hummed, bringing the tips of their noses together as their lips grew closer and closer.

Before their intimacy grew deeper and their lips connected, the sound of a small yawn that quickly turned into a loud and deliberate sound of disgust stopped the two men. A sleepy child stood in the kitchen’s doorway, his platinum hair tousled and messy as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes. The reaction drew out a laugh from Mathias, who stepped from his husband to their son. 

“There’s my guy!” Mathias said as he came closer, reaching to pick the boy up, which was accepted quickly. “Jeez, you’re getting so big, Emil. Soon I’m not going to be able to hold you anymore.Ah, I’m getting old.” 

“You are old.” Lukas called over his shoulder. 

“Papa, that means you’re old, too.” Emil said as the sleep withdrew a little more from his voice. “You’re both old.” He giggled

Mathias went to sit their son down as he tried to stifle his laughter, Lukas looking over his shoulder to glare at the two. Once he was sat down, Emil laid his head against the table, his feet swinging slowly as Lukas finally finished the family’s meal. Setting the plates and food out, Lukas was finally able to sit down with his boys. 

“I heard it was someone’s birthday soon. Too bad I’m too old to get up and go shopping for presents.” Lukas said flatly, making Emil pop straight up.

“Pappa!” Emil exclaimed in Norwegian, huffing at the small amused smile against his dad’s lips.

“Hey, that’s right! The big one-two, huh Em? Maybe you’re the one that’s getting old.” Mathias teased as he began helping himself to some bacon.

The three carried on through breakfast like this, chatting and making various other jokes with each other. Soon, every trace of food on the table had disappeared, with most of it going towards Mathias and Emil. Lukas had long since stopped being amazed at the two’s shared talent at demolishing tons of food without popping at the large fill. 

“Glad to know you two like my cooking that much.” Lukas said as he moved to begin cleaning up, stopping when Mathias volunteered himself to do it. “For such a young kid, you sure can eat, Emil.”

“What can I say? He’s got my appetite!” Mathias grinned as he moved around the room. “Like father, like son.”

Lukas took a moment before responding, catching Mathias eye as he hesitated. “Sure.” Lukas turned to Emil, who had already slid off his seat and made his way to his papa. “Hey, run up to our room and grab a blanket from the closet. We’ll find something on T.V. to watch together.”

Emil nodded and bounded up the stairs, leaving his parents alone together. The air was silent between them with Lukas leaning against the counter with a sigh. 

“You okay?” Mathias asked softly as he moved to stand before the other, grabbing at his hips as he rubbed small circles against him in an attempt to soothe him.

“Yeah,” Lukas said, moving forward to lay his head against his husband’s chest. “Just thinking again.”

 

* * *

 

Once in the bedroom, Emil made his way to their closet. It had little clothes in it, seeing as the two men used dressers for that and instead used the tiny space for coats, board games, and a few photo books, among a few other various things. As Emil reached for a spare blanket, he noticed a small book that he didn’t remember seeing before. It looked as if it was attempted to be hidden, but like someone forgot to put it up properly after looking at it recently. Tossing the neatly folded cover beside him, he pulled the dark blue plain album out and sat crossed on the floor, letting the book rest in front of him. 

As he opened the cover, he saw a small index card in a clear plastic holder with a date and a few words scribbled on it, all in Norwegian. He hadn’t seen that handwriting before; it was no where near resembling Mathias’, but it did somewhat look like Lukas’. The date corresponded with Emil’s birthday, and the words written along with it was his full name as well as a hospital name that Emil hadn’t ever heard of before. The child realized this was his baby book, making him push forward out of both curiosity and interest. Sure, Emil had seen pictures of when he was young before, but never of him before kindergarten, and surely never any of him as a baby. 

As Emil prepared to see pictures of his far’s usual wide grin, or his papa holding him, he was taken back when the very first picture he saw was of two people he had never seen before. It was of a tired looking woman in a hospital bed, her eyes the same shade as his and her hair slightly darker than his own, with a man that seemed to have the same nose as him, both smiling with a tiny child in the woman’s arms. It looked to be a newborn, sleeping peaceful in what was certainly his mother. Emil was confused, but concluded that it had to have been his grandparents, and a baby Lukas. He figured that since he had never met his grandparents on Lukas’ side and seeing how he had no other reason to doubt his dad’s being his parents, this was the only possible answer.

Still, why was Lukas’ baby picture in Emil’s album? Maybe a mix-up, but that didn’t stop him from continuing. The next few pictures were much like the first, either of the man Emil assumed to be his grandfather or the woman he assumed as his grandmother holding the baby, or just of the child himself. As Emil made a mental note to ask one of his father’s about the book and the mistake of Lukas being in it, he saw a picture that threw out his entire explanation for the photos. 

Someone new was holding Lukas, someone that looked to be around Emil’s age. He had blond hair, shared the same nose with him and the man pictured before, and looked nothing like the woman holding the baby. The longer Emil studied the photos, the more the new person actually looked like his papa. The next few pages became a mixture of the four people together, or one with the baby, maybe three together. But Emil only focused on the pictures of the young boy with the baby. As he went further into the book, the more the baby grew. And the more it looked like Emil. 

Once reaching the few blank pages left in the album, Emil noticed a few drops of water on the plastic pages. He hadn’t even noticed the tears streaming from his eyes as they splattered down below. He tried to act confused for himself, tried thinking of what this was as if he didn’t already know the answer. He was smart for his age, and the dots presented to him were quickly connected by his mind. He didn’t look a thing like Mathias; there was never mention of him being adopted or him having a mom; not to mention Lukas was only 24.

He knew what this was, and he knew what this meant. Before he could dwell any longer on the blowing truth he had set on himself, he heard the stairs creaking as someone began ascending them, followed by his name being called out. Quickly, he shoved the book where he found it and cradled the blanket in his arms. Just as he finished his attempt to hide his discovery, Lukas appeared in the doorway. 

“We thought you got lost in there or something.” He joked, stopping once he saw his son’s red eyes and wet cheeks. “Hey,” he said as he stepped closer to him, “you hurt yourself? What’s up?”

“Nothing.” Emil lied. He looked away from his father’s worried eyes, hugging the blanket closer before moving to hug Lukas tightly. “I love you a lot…”

Lukas was surprised at the sudden display of affection, glancing at Emil with a confused look. However, when his eyes glanced towards the still open closet door and set in the direction of the small book, it seemed Lukas understood. Silently, he returned the child’s embrace, feeling the trembling against his arms as he held him. 

“Come on.” Lukas said softly after a while, moving to hold his hand out for the boy to take. “Far is waiting for us.”

Emil took a moment, glancing one last time to the closet behind him. With just a thought more, he took Lukas’ hand and held as tight as his strength would allow.

 “Okay, papa.”

**Author's Note:**

> So I hope this was good! I didn't intend for this to be so long at first, but I really like how this came out. I feel like a line from 'Don't want to fall in love' fits here: 'be happy with lies, or be sad with the truth', so what happens next is all up to the imagination^^ This honestly made me kind of really upset to write, more so than anything else I've done ahha. 
> 
> Anyways, this came about from an ask and a magic anon on my tumblr (the ask being what if Emil grew up thinking Lukas and Mathias were his parents and the m!a being Emil being a toddler for a few asks) and I kind of ran with it haha. It seems I can't ever let dennor or the anko family be happy :^)
> 
> Feedback is always welcomed! Thanks for reading!!
> 
> original post: http://askthenordickfamily.tumblr.com/post/163917354295/what-if-emil-thinks-lukas-and-mathias-are-his


End file.
